


A Bit More than a Trinket

by oshunanat



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, F/F, Mentions of Toys, mentions of spanking, post-Seaason 13, this is really meant to be about the feels okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: With their roadtrip winding to an end, Rowena gives Charlie a gift: a promise for the future.SPN Kink Fill: Collaring





	A Bit More than a Trinket

Their road trip took them across five states and almost 1400 miles from Lebanon, Kansas to the shores of the Pacific in Malibu, California.

The first night out on the trip they’d decided to stop for drinks at a classy looking joint Charlie had found called the The Black Dog.

It wasn’t until they arrived that Rowena had discovered it was a fetish club.

Rowena had sweet talked another Dominant into loaning her a paddle so she could thoroughly tan Charlie’s hide for her deception. Charlie had been so excited that even as she danced in her seat the next day from her sore bottom, she couldn’t stop talking about amazing that night had been.

It instantly started a tradition for them. By day, they alternated between visiting the highbrow museums that Rowena favored and driving the backroads to find cheesy roadside attractions that Charlie seemed to revel in, Rowena making sure to look appropriately tortured in the pictures taken together.

By night, they found kinky gatherings. Sometimes it was a club, sometimes it was a munch, sometimes it was just the two of them in the nicest hotel they could find with a small collection of toys, fingers and a smidgen of magick that Rowena would whip up just for the occasion.

Rowena enjoyed the constant creativity involved with finding new ways to make Charlie scream in pleasure, of getting Charlie’s body to flush the same vivid red of her hair, of finding new ways to fuck her little pet, or even use her pet to fuck herself, the discovery of a double-ended dildo gag absolutely delighting her.

Charlie, for her part, loved being able to let down her guard fully. She’d dabbled in the years leading up to the Apocalypse, but it had new meaning in this new world, where she could never fully let go. It was freeing and fulfilling in a way that she’d never fully be able to express.

And now, as they sat on a beach, cuddled up under a blanket on ta cold, damp night, Charlie felt the sadness seeping in. On the one hand, she was ready for the trip to end, to embark on building a new life that she knew Rowena wasn’t really ready to be a part of – Rowena having admitted that she could never be bound to one place for too long. On the other hand, she wanted it all. She didn’t think that was too selfish. Not with all that she’d given the world over these past few years.

Rowena was the one to finally break the silence.

“I have a gift for ye,” she said. “If you’ll accept.”

Charlie grinned “For me?”

“Aye,” she said as she pulled out a square box – larger than a ring box, much to Charlie’s relief. Her feelings for Rowena were growing complex, but perhaps not that fast. “It’s not much she said, a bit more than trinket really. But I want you- and the world - to know that even though I may not always be at your side, you’re mine, Charlie Bradbury. And in return, I will be there for you when you need me most. I’ll never be more than a phone call and a plane flight away.

Charlie Bradbury, will you accept my collar?”

Charlie opened the box to reveal a delicate silver necklace with a dainty emerald pendant – not fancy by Rownea’s standards but still nicer any piece of jewelry Charlie had owned for years. Her fingers ran over the pendant with a small smile on her face.

She cradled the box in both of her hands and offered it up to Rowena.

“Will you place it on me, Mistress?”

Rowena’s smile lit up the night and in that moment, Charlie knew the most peace she’d known since the day Michael made himself known.  



End file.
